


fart-kun x reader / shit-kun x reader

by froggyaiko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, im sorry, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyaiko/pseuds/froggyaiko
Summary: your best friend of 8 years invites you to his house... a surprise awaits you.
Relationships: fart-kun/reader, shit-kun/reader





	fart-kun x reader / shit-kun x reader

**Author's Note:**

> "text" - character speaking.  
> 'text' - your thoughts.  
> *text* - sound effect.  
> °text° - another character's thoughts.
> 
> ok, enjoy and im sorry 🚶

....  
i wake up, "huh..? its already 7pm... did i really nap that long. .?" i mumble to myself, still half-asleep. *ping!* 'huh, is that my phone?' i think to myself. i open the text and read it, my face instantly lights up. its my best friend, shit-kun! i beam and then slap my mouth. 'why am i so happy to see a text from him?! last time we talked... wasn't pleasant..' i look down at my phone again, seeing his icon, i remember the argument we had. "well! no need to stress, it was only because i couldnt visit for a while!" i say to boost my mood. i read the text over once more to make sure ive got everything correct. 'meet me at my house, in an hour if you can! i just want to catch up with you.' i smirk, slightly confused, with a drop of sweat rolling down my face.. 'HOLD ON! thats.. a lot of sweat...' i rush to my mirror, only to see that im crying.. "w-why... i dont feel sad." i murmur under my breath. then it hits me. 'these are... happy tears.. i guess it makes sense! im just nervous to see him again!' i splash my face with water, and prepare my outfit. 'mmm, is this too casual..?' i check the clock.. '7:40?!? T-THAT'S... I NEED TO GO NOW!' i rush out of my house, and go to shit-kuns house. i check my watch. "uhm... 7:54.? i usually take at least 30 minutes.." i say out loud, accidentally. shit-kun pressed up against my car window, "wow, i didnt expect you to be this quick!" he pulled away and continued, "honestly, i didnt expect you to come at all...considering what happened last time we saw each other.." he rested his left hand on his right shoulder. i step out of my car, "yes, let's go in." i say, hiding my excitement and joy. "o-oh wow, you look.. uhm... n-nice... you know, you didn't have to dress up like this.. f-for someone like me.." shit-kun says, pushing his left hand into his face. i swear hes blushing, but i dont comment on it. im probably making stuff up. i grab my phone from my car and head into his house. "ooooh~ shit-kun, have you redecorated?" i spin around, looking at the interior. "this is... even better than before!" i smile childishly at him, and then go back to a slight, yet awkward smile, "well.. considering that before looked like a garbage dump, it's an improvement." i half-jokingly say, nudging his arm. he turns to me and says, "well i have to. my little brother just turned 18, meaning my parents kicked him out. he recently moved in, because he obviously doesnt have anywhere else to go." he slightly smiles and continues on, "it kinda feels like when we were kids.. yknow, without our parents around.." he flinches, realising what he'd said, "ah! n-no i didnt mean it like *that*, m-my mother used to be sick a lot so my father spent time helping her." he nudges me, "hey, its all better now, stop making that face like youre worried..." he smiles awkwardly. "mm~ alright, but you can tell me anything, yknow? thats what friends are for." i smile at him, but we can both sense the tense atmosphere. he forcibly coughs, and walks to the kitchen. "this is the kitchen!" he lifts one arm to show the kitchen. i raise an eyebrow, "i know... ive been here before.." i look at him, and he stares back... "pfft-haha!" we both erupt into laughter. "hey. could you keep it down? im trying to sleep." a tall, green-haired man walks into the kitchen. my face lights up red. 'h-handsome...' i think, covering my face. shit-kun stares at me noticeably, before putting his arm around the green-haired man. "this is my younger brother, fart. he's popular among the ladies, im sure you know." i snap my hand off my face and yell, "THE fart-kun?!" i slap my hand back on my face. "oops.. sorry, i was just-" fart-kun looks up at me with his beautiful purple eyes. "surprised?" he leans forward... 'WAIT, NO HE DOESNT!' my face flushes red again. "y-yeah..." i reply, embarrassed. "hey, are you okay? you look sick." he leans in (for real) to look at my face. "DBHSHSHA??? i-im fine just a little light headed!" i back off and put my hands up. 'what am i thinking? hes probably already got a girlfriend...' i look to the side,and drag shit-kun to the sofa, i lay down, and put a blanket on myself. "hey, shit-kun, get me the remote pleaaase~" i look at him smugly. "why? you literally just sat down." he replies, sounding angry but its obviously light-hearted teasing. "mn~ im already comfy.. your sofa is so comfy~" i say, raising one arm. "f-fine.. you win this time." shit-kun brings me the remote. i yell "YES!" in victory, he looks away and pouts '-like a loser...' i smile even more smug than before. fart-kun looks at me, confused and disappointed. "h-hey fart-kun! come sit with us.." i invite him. shit-kun looks at me with that look where he knows something i dont. *ping!* i check my phone as fart-kun sits in between me and shit-kun. 'you like my little brother?' my jaw drops, reading the message over and over,finally replying 'NO! hes just handsome, thats all. i barely know him, you dumbass!' shit-kun giggles and sets his phone down. "gimme one show, each!" i smile. "uhh... uhmm..." fart-kun looks down and thinks. 'hes kinda cute when he looks like that.. WAIT, NO! HE DOESNT!' i slap my cheeks. "i know! how about a documentary about fart?" shit-kun points at fart-kun. "pffft—" i giggle and then burst out laughing, i take a moment to calm down. "haha- o-okay its decided- pff..- were gonna watch a movie about fart-kun... BWAHHAAH—" i burst into laughter a second time, as i turn on a documentary. 'this is boring.. i thought itd be more interesting..' i slip off into a sleep.. probably. "w-waaaaaa? thass silley..mmmm... this frensh fry is so rouf..n-nooohhh dont leaaafee" i yell out, "w-wha... where am i..." i look up, "HUH? F-FART-KUN?!" i yell out, pulling back. "this is a dream, right? theres no way i would somehow roll onto his lap.." i mumble to myself, trying to convince myself its not real. "no, its real." fart-kun says, visibly uncomfortable.. 'his face is red, poor guy..' hm? "pfft... you were so stupid..you were chewing farts finger.." shit-kun laughs, putting his phone down. "yes, it really hurt." fart-kun pulls his finger up. "I-IM SO SORRY!" i cover my face. "pff..its okay..you were cute..." fart-kun says. "H-HUH?!" my face flushes red. "hm? whatd i say wrong?" fart-kun quickly replies. "the hopeless romantic Y/N, and the new to love fart... they both have a crush on each other, but dont know it yet.." shit-kun pretends to narrate. i look at fart-kun, his face flushed red, and mine feels hot, so i assume mine is too. "u-umh... you really have a crush on me?!" me and fart-kun synchronise in saying that rhetorical question. "well, i liked you since i saw you... i know its barely been a day and its impossible to fall in love in that time but it happened! i feel like we will be married forever and ever even though we dont know about anything apart from our names!" i play with my hair. "what" fart-kun asks. "hmmm? i dont recall saying anything.. but ah, yeah, i like you..." i turn red and cover my face once more. fart-kun grabs my shoulders and confesses back, "i-i didnt like you at first, but i quickly grew fond of you... please go out with me, Y/N!" he blushes even more as he looks to the side. i smile and kiss him. °is this really okay? am i supposed to let them live happily, even though ive always liked her?° shit-kun thinks to himself. "i.. i also have a confession." shit-kun raises from the sofa and grabs my hand. "Y/N... ive liked you for... maybe 4 years... i knew you never liked me.. but i cant stay quiet anymore.. i just-i cant do it anymore!" shit-kun starts to cry. "you already like my brother, and i want you to be happy, and i dont know why im telling you this, im probably ruining it and you both hate me now..." shit-kun starts shaking. i grab shit-kun and pull him in to hug him. "i like you too... but... just... less. i still want to be with you, though.." i blush. "what? i thought.. you liked me?" fart-kun intervenes. "theres a thing... ah! i know! i can date both of you! lets be in a polyamorous relationship, okay? except.. you two arent dating, cause thatd be... gross..." i shudder, grabbing my arms. "so we can both date you?" shit-kun grabs me, with sparkly eyes. "y-yeah.." i smile. "so its decided." fart-kun crosses his arms, and smiles. we officially entered a polyamorous relationship. the end. (maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY


End file.
